Like a Dominos Effect
by GlitteryGlow
Summary: It was a simple trip to the Gala for Anna Walker, she was only taking her father's place since he couldn't attend, encountering the god of mischief was something she did not plan on doing, but hey, when life gives you lemons. LokixOC


Don't have much to say really...

Enjoy!

* * *

I glanced outside to the world. I leaned into the seat as I was currently sitting in a chair to Germany for some gala or something like that, the letter came into the post not too long ago, my father couldn't go as he was busy and my step-mother was being a gold digging bitch as usual, she demanded I went in her place as my father requested she went instead but oh no, the bitch had to have a drama queen moment and moan, I almost punched her mouth in, sadly I was still at home, but I plan to leave once this stupid gala is over and done with.

I tried to tell my father she was only using him to get money, but he didn't believe me, he didn't believe his own daughter, but I did notice the smug look on her face, I wanted to punch her face in badly. I need proof she is only using him for money, but how? I tapped my chin and then crossed my arms.

Apparently I was meeting Dad's friend at the airport, he was also attending and he's from the same country but left a few days early, bet she would take his money if she married Dad's friend, and the best thing is, step-bitch doesn't even work because she's too damn lazy to get a job.

I sighed and leaned into my seat as I looked out to the window and to the outside world. I rubbed my face, I hate this.

"Need any drinks miss?" The flight attendant asked me.

I shook my head. "No thank you." I told her.

She nodded and walked off with her trolley. I sighed and looked to the roof of the plane. I closed my eyes, the sooner I get this done the better and then I will never return home, unless a close relative had passed.

Ever since my mother passed, well, according to Dad our relationship hasn't been a good one at all, ever since she came into my life, Dad assumes I'm jealous. I scoffed to myself, jealous my ass!

* * *

I stepped off the plane and headed towards the airport along with the other passengers. I looked around, the only luggage I got is the dress I'm wearing tonight and the heels along with the clothes I will be wearing on the way back to the US, I was going home after the Gala was done, due to the fact my dearest father didn't even book a hotel and planned to do it in one day.

I stepped into the airport and scanned until I saw him as he had my stuff already. I walked over as a small frown appeared on my face, did he put colored contacts in? Because I remember his eyes being brown and not blue. I said nothing and approached him.

"Anna." He greeted.

I gave a small smile as we both left the Airport, I was getting suspicious, normally he would ask how my father was and how my step-mother was doing, something was wrong. I adjusted my light brown ponytail.

We continued until we reached the Taxi and then got in, heading towards the hotel he was staying in as he told the driver.

I slumped against the seat. Mark was really scaring me, especially with the eyes, it's like he's brainwashed or something...Was he? I shouldn't jump to conclusions, my step-mother would hate me if she found out, then again, she hates me to begin with anyway.

When she found out there was a child about the smug look on her face was wiped off. I almost laughed at that and boy I gave her hell when growing up.

I closed my eyes, not noticing Mark looked at me with those creepy eyes.

* * *

I walked into the hotel lobby with my long sleeved silver dress on and silver heels, good thing the dress came to the knees and was easy to take off. Mark approached with his suit on and with the same blue eyes, guess he never took the contact lenses out. I said nothing as the two of us headed to the waiting taxi and to our destination. I adjusted my ponytail.

"Let's go." He told me.

We walked out of the lobby with me carrying my bag, I plan to slip to the ladies room and change and then slip out quietly and get a taxi to the airport.

I looked outside the window as we continued on our way to the Gala.

* * *

I looked at the place in awe, it was huge and I then looked at the guests, people everywhere and more dressed than me, I felt pathetic really.

"Anna Walker, how nice to see you my dear."

I turned to see a man I haven't seen a while, another one of Dad's friends. I had a small smile and walked up to him, he was around the same age as my father.

"Same to you Frank." I told him.

"Look at you, you look just like your mother, a mirror image I say."

I blushed slightly and gave a small smile, it was true I looked like my mother, except for the freckles, mother never had those but I do.

"You look stunning."

I shook my head. "Not at all, there are far more women who are more stunning here tonight."

"Ho! Keep telling yourself that Anna, by the way, that fellow who was with you is acting strange."

I looked over and Frank was right. Mark was looking for someone, but I don't know who. I glanced at the older man in front of me and then shrugged, he frowned but also shrugged it off.

"Tell me, is your father still with that hag."

I cackled, he was on about my step-mother, even my father's friends don't like her and that's saying something.

"Yes, unfortunately." I told him.

He scoffed. "Your father can do so much better, anyway, it was lovely seeing you again Anna, how old are you?"

"Almost twenty two."

"Geez, time sure flies."

I giggled as he walked off and gave me a wave as he went along. I shook my head and headed towards the stairs and up them. I reached the top and walked along as my hand was on the railing. I looked down to the people below me, but the one thing that got my attention was the man Mark was talking to, I silently observed and glanced at the unknown male, like all of the other men he was dressed up.

He was pale, and I saw some scepter or some sort in one hand, raven hair slicked back neatly, they continued to talk quietly until Mark gave a nod and turned around to walk the other way. I leaned against the railing and looked down below me. I heard footsteps heading my way but I said nothing at all.

I realized the footsteps came to a stop but I said nothing at all.

"Thinking about something?"

I snapped out of it and turned to face the speaker, I was met with green eyes with a hint of blue in them.

"Oh...Just thinking how lovely the evening is." I said, which was a lie.

He smiled, it was chilly and hollow, kinda creepy. "It is, isn't it?"

I nodded and looked back down to the people below.

"I hope we meet again, Anna."

I stiffened at the mention of my name, how? I turned to ask how he knew my name, but he was gone. I looked around, he just disappeared. I hugged myself, I never told him my name, how did he know? I looked down below, nowhere in sight!

A little voice in my head was telling me Mark was responsible for giving my name, for some reason he was acting weird, and I noticed his eyes was the same color as that blue gem on that scepter, did they have a connection?

I rubbed my face and glared at said man.

"Why did you give my name to a complete stranger!" I hissed at him.

"That doesn't concern you." Mark sneered as he then walked off.

I was shocked, that was not Mark, that wasn't him at all. I breathed out slowly as I walked towards the stairs and then down them.

I needed to leave and I needed to leave now! But first I shall get changed.

* * *

And done :3, I couldn't resist, sowwy guys, anyway, thanks for reading 3.

Please leave a review before you go off and read other fics, thank you.


End file.
